


Always Share My Shelter

by Anonymous



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The revelation of Tetsuya's affiliation to another yakuza group causes a little trouble with Kasanoda's group. But neither of them are just going to let that go on.





	Always Share My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ouran HSHC, Kasanoda/Tetsuya, a place to be alone

* * *

  
On one end of the meeting room stood Tetsuya, broom and mop held together in his left hand and a bucket of soapy water in his right. He gazed across the expanse of the floor to where Kasanoda stood at the door, outlined in light, holding a broom thrust defiantly before him.

"I'll help," Kasanoda growled, intimidating as a rabid beast, purpling from the ears inwards with a blush ... and then collapsed to his haunches when Tetsuya just said, "Well, all right, young master, if you want. It will go faster with the two of us."

As Tetsuya stepped out to fetch another bucket of water, Kasanoda recovered himself with a deep breath. The atmosphere was normal by the time they set to cleaning the floor. As they worked, other members of the syndicate wandered in and out, turning back when they saw that the meeting room was being cleaned or looking in to chat a bit with the two boys.

When there was no audience, they messed around a bit. Kasanoda started it, sliding across the wet part of the floor to reach a dry part in need of scrubbing. Tetsuya advised him sagely that it would make the floor dry in unsightly streaks, so that Kasanoda walked back to him with a hangdog look, and then he grinned and flicked water from his bucket at Tetsuya. "That's filthy!" Tetsuya cried, and returned the favour, so that a battle erupted.

That was when the audience filtered back. Kasanoda was snarling and growling with the play-fight - he couldn't help how terrifying those sounds always ended up being - and suddenly members of the Kasanoda Syndicate were peering in at the doors on both sides, and those who couldn't fit themselves around the doorframes peered in at the windows. So Kasanoda and Tetsuya coughed and behaved themselves...

...and the men of the Syndicate came back when Tetsuya burst out laughing at a joke Kasanoda told about school...

...and again when Kasanoda rasped a song as Tetsuya pretended to dance with his mop...

...and rushed back to gather in the greatest number so far when the quiet stretched on. "Everything all right, young master?" some called from outside the door. And after a pause, with a harder sound to the voice: "Tetsuya?"

Some men entered, even getting dirt on the newly cleaned floor, and at their young master's glare they became statues. "Get outta here!" Kasanoda bellowed; a dark cloud went before the sun, a breeze dragged in a chill from over the ocean, and all the members of the Syndicate standing outside the room vanished like the heat from a doused fire.

Even Tetsuya looked ruffled when Kasanoda whirled around. "Young master, you were really angry!"

"I'm always angry when I yell," Kasanoda snarled.

Tetsuya said gently, "However, usually it only lasts for a few seconds."

"You ... Tetsuya... You have..." Kasanoda's chest heaved like wanted to breathe out his shyness. "You have given up much in officially joining the Kasanoda syndicate! And you're my best friend, dammit! And we can never be alone together!"

Tetsuya's eyes widened. "Alone?"

The doors and windows were still clear of other people. There was no sound of footfalls nearby, and any voices were some distance off in the grounds. Kasanoda's eyes swept the entrances to the room, peered out at the garden and even went up to the rafters. "They keep a watch on you and me these days. Since you confessed about your family. I thought, since you're always the one doing the cleaning, at least this way we could hang out." He jerked his chin at the cleaning implements like they'd offended him.

"Ah, but young master." Tetsuya looked placid, except that there was a crafty cast to his eyes and the tilt of his head. This way, Kasanoda could see how he was a boss's son and heir. "Shouldn't they? It means they care for you and want to keep you safe."

"And if I want to be alone with you? Eh?" Kasanoda's voice was fierce, but his blush was fiercer and made it almost seem soft. "Anyway, now would be the dumbest time possible for you to make a move to hurt me! Your cover is blown! Would have been blown, if ... if it had been cover, I mean... Tetsuya, I never properly said that I still trust you, after the truth about your family became known..."

"You did." Tetsuya put up a hand to stop him. Then he looked at the mop handle in his other hand thoughtfully, and then put it down. He stepped up close to Kasanoda. "You called me your best friend. You trust me."

He made the statement clear and direct, in his gaze and voice and the upright, open way he stood. It was a little weird. Tetsuya was always deferential - well, he always behaved as if he knew he ought to be deferential, and it was no trouble to do so for Kasanoda - at this moment his attitude said that he and Kasanoda were equals.

Well, weren't they? Kasanoda felt himself start to smile. It always felt like another dumb thing his face was doing to him, but he let it happen.

Tetsuya didn't smile back, though he watched Kasanoda, hawklike. "I can swear loyalty, if you like," he said with all certainty. "I can stand before every other man of yours and dare them to say to my face that I wouldn't help and protect you as I've been doing all along, or that I would ever hurt you. Then they can challenge me as they like, directly."

Five seconds into Tetsuya's speech it had been too late for Kasanoda to reply properly. His face was on fire, his words were a mess, he was still smiling. "Dangerous," he mumbled, looking away. "That's... Don't ... it's..."

"Old-fashioned," Tetsuya said. "They would truly understand if we deal with it that way."

"Don't do it!" Kasanoda demanded. "Unless I'm there with you, to tell all the men that if they fight you, they have to get through me to do it!"

That steadiness of Tetsuya's gaze broke away and left Kasanoda realising that he needed to take a few of deep breaths. It was surprisingly gratifying to make someone else blush and duck their head. "Crafty, young master."

"And then we'll find a proper place to be alone, and the guys can just learn to relax about us hanging out!"

Tetsuya nodded quickly. Kasanoda could feel his pulse thudding in his stomach as he began to really think about how it felt to make someone else - Tetsuya, in particular - blush.

It didn't take long to finish cleaning the floor. Then they went to the dining room where there was always some food kept ready and there were sure to be other members of the Kasanoda Syndicate. Instead of issuing challenges, they only went to sit with them and eat. The other men hadn't actually turned against Tetsuya, at least not yet, and they might never. So far, they'd only grown suspicious, and their company was still familiar and good to have.

"But soon," Tetsuya promised when they were down the hall from the others, speaking under his breath, "we'll get away for a little while. Right?"

"Rain," Kasanoda said, like an idiot, and made an effort to tame his embarrassment. He continued in a hoarse whisper: "Even if we have to take another walk in the rain. And ... and share my umbrella."

It looked like there was absolutely nothing Tetsuya would like better.


End file.
